Does regretting make it less sinful
by JustMeDownHereAgain
Summary: "She thought he screamed because of her, because of the spell which boiled his blood and burned his bones, but he barely felt it for his bleeding heart" :: Angsty Chaco as a challenge.


So I was sitting in economics and my friend challenged me.

Challenge: Draco killed Charlie, why and how?

And here we go, enjoy my wicked mind. (Disclamer: I own nothing but the laptop and my challenging friend)

* * *

Pain. Pain was all he felt.  
Screams. Screams filled the air as he writhed on the floor.  
Bellatrix laughed but he barely heard.  
'laughing from a lie' his mind still thought.  
She thought he screamed for her, because of the spell which boiled his blood and burned his bones, but he could hardly feel it for the bleeding heart.

Shutting his eyes - the images came to him, haunting him.  
Opening his eyes - he'd see all the people who had caused him to do it.

His eyes were closed. _Blue eyes stared at him, they were questioning, worried. He worried about the wrong thing. He worried about Draco..._  
His eyes snapped open. Dark eyes sparkled with glee, and red eyes stared him down.  
"You act like you didn't expect this to happen" Bellatrix said, but the voice was far away.

His eyes closed again as he embraced the pain. It was good pain, it could distract him from what he'd done.

_He'd asked what was wrong, and Draco had shook his head as his fingers grabbed the wand harder.  
_He gasped as his eyes opened again.  
"You thought you could get away with betraying us? That we'd spare you and just kill you?" cold laughter echoed through the room as eyes fell shut again.

_"I'm sorry. So, so sorry" he whispered, and blue eyes fell on the wand, widening.  
"They wand to torture you" he said, and strong arms closed around him as his knees gave in. _  
Imaginary eyes closed as real ones opened.

"But don't you worry. You'll die in time"  
He fell back into the soothing arms of his boyfriend. The pain decreased, but the guilt filled him up, leaving no space for the spell to affect him.

_"They'd kill people in front of you, force you to hear their screams. The people you care about. The ones you love" his voice failed him, and he hated it.  
_Eyes fluttered open as the sensation wasn't there anymore. The pain didn't press in on him, trying to get to the mind which was already so filled.

"But I want to make sure you die with the knowledge that it was in vain" she smiled this wicked smile, and he couldn't help but smile back, because she couldn't be more wrong.

_"Draco, why did you come down here?" the voice was stronger, deeper, and still worried. It was also stern, and it was broken from hours of torture, and it was filled with pain - what kind exactly, Draco wasn't sure.  
_He had done the right thing. He knew he had. They would never know. His family, that was what hurt him the most.  
He didn't care if they judged him, he didn't care if they hated him, but they'd never know why their son had gotten the destiny Draco decided for him, because Draco would die here on this floor.

"Did you really think it'd make a difference? One single person" Bellatrix asked him, and her voice was more calm than he ever remembered having heard it before.  
He resisted the urge to close his eyes again. He needed to answer this. For Charlie.

"Potter is one single person, and he can change the war. Every person matters" he told her, his voice was hoarse and filled with emotion and _Merlin_ he hated it, but it was okay, because this was for Charlie. "He mattered. Still does. Because you'll never know"

He welcomed the pain, and even though it now filled his mind, and poisoned every last bit of it, he couldn't care less, because he deserved it.

_"I can't let them break you" he whispered, and he pressed his lips to the other mans. He felt them stiffen and salty tears ran down his cheeks as the body went limp in his arms.  
A sob wrecked his body. The only one he'd ever allow himself for Charlie Weasley. The only one he'd ever allowed himself. _

"He never deserved to die" he said, the pain gone again, numbness filling his body.

"You never deserved to die" he whispered as he closed his eyes for the last time and saw how he'd made sure Charlie was brought home to his family, something he could only do with the other man being dead.

He heard the words. The two words he had feared all his life, but as they were finally said to him, he couldn't bring himself to be filled with anything but happiness.

He had killed, and he'd been punished, and now he was being forgiven as soft blue eyes once more looked at him.  
"You stupid stupid boy" Charlie Weasley said with a sad smile as his arms wrapped around Draco's body.


End file.
